goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Philmore Makes a Grounded Video Out of Gus Griswald and Gets Grounded
In Clyde Philmore's bedroom, Clyde Philmore had a plan. Clyde: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Gus! Hahahahahaha! Then Clyde walked towards the computer. Clyde: Alright. Then Clyde got on the computer. Clyde: Let's get started! So Clyde began to make a grounded video out of Gus Griswald. Two minutes later, Clyde had finished it. Clyde: There! Now let's preview it! Then Clyde began to preview the Gus Griswald Gets Grounded video. (video begins) Gus Griswald's parents scolded Gus Griswald. Lieutenant Griswald: Gus, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Gus: But mum and pop, I didn't do anything! Madge: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Gus: But mum and pop, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Lieutenant Griswald: We don't care! Go to your room right now! MARCH! Gus went to his room, crying. Gus: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Clyde: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Clyde began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Clyde: Haha! Take that, Gus! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Clyde began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the Gus Griswald Gets Grounded video. Gus's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of me?!', TJ's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our friend Gus! Why did you do that? Gus is a good friend of ours, and he's not a troublemaker! I love him!', Vince's comment was 'Booooo! This video whomps!', Spinelli's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Whomps!', Gretchen's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Mundy had made a comment to Clyde, which impressed him, Mundy's comment was 'Great video Clyde!', Skeens had made a comment to Clyde, which impressed him, Skeens' comment was 'I love that video! Gus Griswald gets grounded! Hahahahaha!', Sue Bob Murphy had made a comment to Clyde, which impressed him, Sue Bob's comment was 'Wow! This video is cool!' and Mikey's comment was 'Gus is a good guy! He's my best friend! He never gets into trouble! We like him! And you just whomp! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor Gus! I am so disappointed in you Clyde! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Clyde: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Clyde heard his mum calling. Clyde's mum's voice: Clyde, get over here right now! Clyde: Oh! My parents need me! Then Clyde went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Clyde: What is it, mum and dad? Clyde's mum: Clyde, we just got a call from Gus's mum. She said that you made a grounded video out of her son Gus. Did you do it? Clyde: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Clyde's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Clyde: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of Gus because he's the telltale nerd and one of my worst enemies ever! And also he's one of my friend Lawson's worst enemies ever! Clyde's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Clyde's dad: Oooooooooooh! Clyde, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of Gus? He's a good kid and a best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Clyde's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Clyde's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Clyde! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Dallas (or Wiseguy) as Lieutenant Griswald Allison as Madge Griswald and Clyde's mum Diesel as Clyde's dad Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:Grounded Stuff